Problem: Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 9,\ 11,\ 59,\ 97}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 11, 59, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 9 are 1, 3, and 9. Thus, 9 is the composite number.